1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and system for generating a meeting agenda for a meeting concerning a document within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically generating a meeting agenda from a plurality of evaluations of a document within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern electronic office is rapidly supplanting and replacing many aspects of the traditional paper office. Modern office systems utilize electronic mail, voice mail, centralized databases and other forms of electronic communication to decrease the amount of so-called "float" encountered in a traditional paper society. By utilizing electronic mail it is possible for a document to be simultaneously transmitted to multiple recipients at various points around the world. Despite the advent of widespread electronic communication, selected activities within the traditional paper office have been difficult to implement in an electronic society.
For example, while it is well known in the electronic office to utilize the advantages of a distributed data processing system to schedule a desired meeting, by entering desired meeting parameters and then electronically searching the calendars of each desired participant for an optimal meeting time, documents which must be generated for that meeting, such as a meeting agenda, must still be manually created in order to inform each attendee in detail about the prospective meeting.
Generally a meeting is accomplished by having a user who requests a meeting enter desired meeting parameters including at least a desired meeting duration; a desired date span; and a desired list of attendees. After comparing these parameters with the information located in each desired attendees' calendar a distributed data processing system is generally capable of scheduling a meeting which complies with the desired meeting parameters, if such a meeting is possible. Thereafter, the scheduler of a meeting must manually create an agenda and supporting documents which are utilized to inform each attendee with regard to the purpose of the meeting.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and apparatus whereby a meeting agenda may be automatically generated for a meeting concerning a document which is stored within a data processing system by a reference to that document.